YOU'RE MINE
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: Ino wants Shikamaru back until she saw something that broke her heart into microscopic piences. suck at summaries but all good stuff. inoXshika.
1. Chapter 1

My very first Naruto fic :) Ive always been a fan of this couple really, they look soooo goodddd :)

SHIKAXINO FOREVER :)

I just graduated :) so REVIEWS are very much welcome as GIFTS. MANDATORY GIFTS :)

DISCLAIMER: i'd love to marry k-kun so i can own naruto but well sigh fate keeps meddling :)

ENJOY :)

btw this fanfic is dedicated to **DON MICHAEL HERNANDEZ :) **my uber---funneh friend :) im talking to the phone with him right now, although he's saying nonsense :)

* * *

**YOURE'MINE**

A inoXshimaru fanfic :)

"But we just BROKE up!" the blonde hair beauty exclaimed. She was feeling a mixture of being aggravated, hate and disgust. "I know but I'm fairly sure they are not dating Ino." The pink haired ninja tried to calm her best friend.

"But...but… they were HOLDING HANDS! Sakura HOLDING HANDS!" she explained to her best friend as if she was talking to a retard than a medical Nin. She buried her pale face into her equally pale arms and sighed, she is losing her composure.

"But you were avoiding him for the past few days since he come back Ino. " Sakura said with ease. She sighed and much to her annoyance the scene back then replayed. Shikamaru his ex boyfriend for a month came home from a mission with Temari and Chouji, laughing their heads off. As if that's not enough to piss the blue eyed wonder. She saw them with her pair of beautiful big and very clear cerulean eyes that Temari and Shikamaru are gasped!, holding hands.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK.----------------------------------------------------_**

"Ino they're back!" Sakura shouted, she came to pick up Ino to welcome Shikamaru back from the dangerous mission. Her heart skipped, she wants to see him, both badly and desperately. They broke up before the mission well err an hour before his mission. The reason? She was fed up with Shikamaru's inability to display public display of affection with the reason, "I must you know continue the cool-I-don't-care atmosphere." Sure she got the idea but well going out with 6mos. And still they look like just bickering friends.

She was just too proud of Shikamaru, dumping Sai for him and everything and Shikamaru acting that way made her feel like he's not proud of her. Yes her insecurity was way high. So she tried to push him a little bit, she broke up with him in the last minute with the lamest excuse she can muster. "Its not you it's me." She uttered. Shikamaru's face fell, literally. The cigarette in his mouth fell and his eyes were wide. She waited for him to ask. But Shikamaru sighed and looked at her. "I can't and I won't. When I get back, we well fix whatever troublesome is going on in your head.' He said firmly. She stared at him, Shikamaru kissed her in the lips goodbye and climbed down in her window.

She loved that thought. She fixed herself making sure she looked her best. Her hair was not in its usual pony tail but rather down with her favorite studded tortoise clip that Shikamaru gave her because he wanted to see her hair down more often. She put on a lip gloss and just a little blush. Her heart fluttered on the idea of seeing him again. She loves him more than any words. She loved those black lazy eyes that speak of his whole personality, his soothing voice and oh that sexy body that when he hugged her she felt safe. When she and Shikamaru became a couple, people were not surprised, even their parents. When they told them about it, Inoshi just waved them away, grinning. She was shocked because even Sai was not good enough for his daddy. She wore her usual purple outfit, she gave herself one lat glance "Perfect as always." She smirked.

She happily skipped, leaving her best friend panting. "Oh come on billboard forehead! Such a slowpoke!" she commented, putting her hands on her hips. Sakura let that pass, this day is for Ino. Ino only.

When they reached the gate, she saw the familiar slouching figure, she smiled. But was she saw to him was unbelievable, blonde hair but definitely not her. And what amused her more is his hands were draped around Temari's shoulder and Temari was holding his hand. **HIS BOYFRIEND'S HAND.** Her mind raged.

**"Your EX BOYFRIEND'S HAND." **Another part of her scream. She mentally shrugged that thought. And what pissed him more is they look so happy together unlike them who were like bickering siblings. "Maybe he does want that smooth relationship." Her mind said. Temari's mature like ugh too old for her age while she is bratty and spoiled ugh too young for her age.

She was lost in her thoughts, when Shikamaru turned his direction to her, his hands still with the sand Nin. She furrowed her brows. "Oi Ino." Shikamaru called to her. She just stood there, her feet firmly planted to the ground, she wanted to go. Shikamaru must have notice her and said something to Temari, before carefully taking his hands out, Temari gave him a worried look before nodding. "Woww." She smirked bitterly. Shikamaru walked towards her in long strides. He gave the heartbreaking Shikamaru smirked. "I've missed you." Shikamaru told her easily, smiling. She frowned. "Liar." She thought. Shikamaru eyed her intently; usually Ino will jump into him, and telling him how much he missed him.

"Oi Ino are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

She cringed. "I-I don't." she simply stammered. Shikamaru's eyes widened and looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Ino...I—"he said. But she just looked away. "Whatever save it for HER."

She said, looking down. Shikamaru looked at her in surprise, "It's not what you think!" he explained. "I don't think anymore Shikamaru, I thought you want us to work out but I didn't know you have such energy to two time oh yeah wait, I see there's no point explaining since we are OVER." She said rather loudly and people actually turned to them, some cringed, some say "awwwwww".  
Shikamaru looked at her in disbelief and then she ran away.

**----------End of flashback---------**

"It's about time you talk to him." Sakura told her, she didn't notice her that she was still talking. She looked up. "What for?" she asked. "Because you two are meant for each other I can't even think of anyone that will do well for both of you." She exclaimed. "But I humiliated him in front of Konoha!" She waved in despair.

Sakura resigned talking with Ino after 2 hours and she is still sappy. "But he loves you and you love him enough said." Sakura said firmly. Ino sighed again. Sakura looked at the sky it was getting dark and she needs to get home. "Umm... Ino I need to go home now, do you want me to walk you to the flower shop?" she asked she wanted to know that Ino will be safe. "Shikamaru used to do that!" she wailed. Sakura sighed "Come on. I'll get you home." But Ino shook her head. "I'll be fine, Sakura I need some fresh air, thank you for listening." Ino beamed at her. "Sure you're fine?" Sakura asked again, she can't simply let Ino sulked in the streets. Ino smiled at her and hugged her.

When they parted ways, she walked slowly, humming her favorite song,

_What is it that keeps me hanging' on to every word you said?  
What is it that keeps me holding' on to you?_

_Because you're stuck in my head like my favorite song._  
_You put the scene on pause; it still plays on._  
_It's chapter three; it's hard to read._  
_The words are slowly fading._

_Stop and go in lunch on a busy street._  
_Bumper to bumper this empty seat._  
_Without you here, I get nowhere._  
_I ask: Why not me?_

She was clouded in her mind that she did not notice, the raven haired jounin that is waiting for her. She blinked at the smoking figure, he noticed her and look to her. "Nice song." He grinned as his take the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it to the ground. "WHAT THE--?" she stammered. Shikamaru looked at her closely. "HELL AM I DOING HERE?" he continued for her. "Of course waiting for you, what else? Waiting for your mom?"

"Troublesome." He muttered, looking at her longingly. He wants to taste those cherry lips again that he craved for the last 30 days he was not with her. "Oh." She mouthed, her head stopped functioning and her heart was taking the lead. But No she won't give away this time. "Oh groceries! I need to buy to groceries…to errmmm bake! Yes bake!" she excused lamely, before turning her heels away and walking fast. She heard Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome." Before following her. "Ino." He called out to her; he won't let her get away this time.

They are at the village now, looking like kids playing chase without the running. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Shino are the Ichiraku and saw the story unfolding in front of them "Ino." He barked. Ino stopped. She hated it. She hated him and of course she hated herself.

"WHAT?" she spat. "Will you stop follow—"she was stopped by a kiss. That melts her cells, tissues and every organ in her body. "Way to go Shika!" she heard Naruto shout. She pushed Shikamaru away, blushing hard. Shikamaru blinked, it was getting good. "Why?" Shikamaru blinked. "You bastard!!!!!!! Lazy ass CHEATER!" she shouted at him. Everyone was watching them now.

"This is waaaaay better than Blair and Chuck." Shino said, Neji and the others turned to looked at him. "What? I'm a fan okay!" Shino said. Sasuke laughed, "Glee is better." He exclaimed. "Yeah I agree." Kiba nodded. "Chuck is hotter though." They heard Naruto muttered. They turned their attention to him but were interrupted when they heard Shikamaru.

**"I told you Ino it was nothing. My hands were in Temari because I was injured! BECAUSE I was too distracted during the mission BECAUSE I'm far too excited too see a certain pretty blonde shinobi that I'm INLOVE with and BECAUSE I NEED TO WIN HER BACK."**

"AWWWW" she heard the crowd crooned. "Nice." Kakashi said with a smirked. "That's my boy."Asuma said smugly. "I didn't know Shikamaru is very passionate and romantic! It breaks my heart this two love birds were breaking each other's heart but I know love will bring them back!" Gai exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Asuma and Kakashi didn't even bother to listen to him. She stared at him aware of the people that are watching them. "Whatever."

She replied coolly and started to stormed off. **"God she is so troublesome." **He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck before he started to run after her, earning a cheer from the crowd. **"But still I'm madly in love with her."**

He found Ino at their favorite cloud gazing spot. Ino was standing there, her pale silhouette illuminated by moon' light. Her blonde silky hair that swayed and those cerulean eyes that never failed to amaze him. "What does he even have to deserve her anyway? He was way out of her league." He thought. So he will do everything to keep her. Ino must have sense her because she started to retreat. She was about to run when she felt she can't move.

"What the?" and before she knew it he was facing Shikamaru with their shadows connected. "Oh no you didn't use me the shadow technique?!" she freaked out. "I did, see?" he asked bluntly.

"Release me." She commanded. "Let go of me! For God's sake Shikamaru! Just let me go!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. Shikamaru walked towards her and she walked towards him, then Shikamaru released her. "Why don't you want to let me go?" she asked dumbly. "I'm a spoiled brat and a whining hormonal teenager." She asked. "**Simple, youre mine**." He said in a soothing voice and then she felt his mouth into her. She deepened the kiss, she wanted it. She needed it. But then Shikamaru stopped.

"Why?" she asked again.** "Tell me you love me." **Shikamaru longed for those **three words. "Please." He continued. He wanted assurance. "I love you. Always have, always will." Ino said smiling. Shikamaru kissed her again. "Ino, I wont ever let you go, even though you want to, even though you're extremely jealous and troublesome, I love simply made to be mine. "** he breathed, she looked at him. He was blushing, he totally lose the "cool aura." "Well then why are afraid of showing it?" she asked him. "**I think you'll be shy, because you know you're Ino a goddess and I'm Shikamaru a deer herder."** He said. "But I'm willing to change, when you broke up with me, my world end. " Ino shut him with a kiss.

It was perfect. Little did they know six male ninjas were watching their make-out session. "Told ya better than Chuck and Blair." The man with sunglasses said.

* * *

SEE? :) SHORT AND FLUFF :)

REVIEWS PLEASE :) YEA I DO THINK CHUCK IS HOTTER :)

The next chapter will be, i dunno? some extra? :)

BTW, THE SONG IS "WHY NOT ME?" BY THE VARSITY. REALLY COOL :)

**LOLLIPOPS FOR REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

So my head hatched an idea :)

just alittle bit example of a sweeeet shika-kun :)

* * *

**CHAPTER2:**

"Oh forget it!" Ino exclaimed, leaving Shikamaru standing at the road. She was pissed off; she thought that after that night Shikamaru could have improved today. But then again he didn't. They met at the Ichiraku with Asuma and Chouji for some catching up. She kissed him tenderly and all Shikamaru did was to look away and ran his fingers to his locks. "Uhmm…hey Ino." And she totally humiliated herself. So she walked away leaving him there.

Shikamaru leaped into great distance not caring at the worried faces of the villagers looking up to him. He was panting and sweating very hard when he reached the familiar shop.

Ino was about to open their flower shop, "Alright!" she announced but was caught off guard when a hand snaked around her waist and kissed her deeply, **"Sorry, I love you."** He whispered to her ears. "Uh yeah." Was all that she can say? Shikamaru looked away and handed her a single, fresh long stemmed.

"Rose?" she asked. "But I left before you." She asked. **"Yeah, but I got here before you."** He grinned cutely. Oh that explained the sweat. He must have run so fast to reach the shop before her. She was far too touched and clung to him, kissing him sweetly. "Oh Shika!!!!"

If being a romantic will give him this kind of moments he'll gladly be one.

* * *

SEE? SHORT AND FLUFFY :)

reviews people :)


End file.
